


facsimile of pyrotechnics

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Fireflies, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, GoM - Freeform, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, aokise - Freeform, aomine x kise - Freeform, generation of miracles - Freeform, knb gom, kurobas - Freeform, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, sex on the grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request:  Kise doesn't realize that he's using the largest, most explosive one and when Aomine tries to get him away, comedy starts. It could go down to nsfw if you wish to write it after :>> like Aomine falling on to of Kise and *COUGH*</p>
            </blockquote>





	facsimile of pyrotechnics

**Author's Note:**

> a short little aokise thing I wrote for a request, although it isn't the best, it's something

Aomine shuffles through the large plastic bag, the job a little difficult since the only lighting was the porch lamp. He can hear crickets and distant booms and pops and pews over the trees and across buildings.

The athlete was searching for  _ Pyro Glyphics;  _ the largest firework he had bought that evening. Aomine was planning on setting it aside and lighting it after he and Kise were through with the rest of their fireworks, but it was nowhere in sight. Maybe he forgot it at the store? No, no he would have noticed it on the counter, from how big it was.

An excited squeal and the sound of a lighter flicking made Aomine turn around, eyes meeting a blob of sparkling yellow on the ground, an equally blonde bob of hair above it, lighter in hand.

“Ryouta!” There’s irritation and alarm in his tone, enough to sprint and grab Kise by the waist and lug him back to the patio despite the squirming and wiggling.

“Aominecchi!” Kise sputters, squirming free from the iron grip around him. “What’s your problem?”

His problem? His  _ problem? _ Aomine could have punched a hole in the wall.

“Kise, you just lit the most dangerous firework that the store sold!”

“You bought it!”

“I was supposed to light it though!”

As the two quarreled, they failed to notice that the firework’s fuse was shortening as the seconds ticked by. A thunderous boom and the sound of high pitched whining and crackling caught both men’s attention, a large explosion of color and smoke and sparks causing them both to jump backward, stumbling onto the grass.

Aomine's eyes stung from the burst of light in the otherwise dark backyard, cheeks heating up with more than just embarrassment. Kise had buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, his body shaking with bubbly laughter.

Oh, that's not nice. Or funny. Well, maybe it was a  _ little _ funny, but not at the moment.

Kise looks up as he hears the familiar pops and high pitched whistles, a montage of colors and bursts of bright light flickering over his eyes. If Aomine looked close enough, he could see the reflection of the fireworks in them. Aomine supposed that they looked better that way, to be showcased on the glistening expanse of Kise's irises.

Neither of them are absolutely sure when their lips connected, or when fireflies began to come out of hiding. They must have came out when the fireworks died down.

The slow moving lights coupled with the cool grass made Kise tempted to just lie down and take it all in, and he did. And Aomine joined him, by laying on top of him, between his bent legs.

“Aominecchi,” Kise began, voice quavering with either built up lust or quivering excitement, he wasn't sure- he takes Aomine's face in his hands, stares up into navy hues.

“Daiki, I want to- I  _ need _ you to take me, right here. It's beautiful.” Aomine doesn't need much more of an excuse to touch the blonde, to ravish him right here, right now in their backyard and christen the moment.

Hot fingers trail across goosebumps ridden curves and dips, burning the skin beneath. They breathe each others air, mumble praises and sweet words. Kise likes to be praised especially- to be told how soft his hair is, how nicely his sweet little hole sucks Aomine's cock right in.

_ For you, always for you, Daiki.  _ That's what the model says every time. He means it. Kise feels his body was sculpted by a diety, just for Aomine's hands to wander, for his eyes to look over. Aomine thinks Kise is a special artifact, one that only he can truly admire the way it should be.

Neither of them mind sharing the same theories, in fact they enjoy the moments when they confess. Aomine knows he wouldn't say these things to anyone else just as well as Kise knows, and that's fine. Kise just enjoys the ride as they go on.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my knb blog to request things when my ask box is open: knb-garbage-writing.tumblr.com


End file.
